


One Drink

by Becci_chan



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, actions speak louder than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becci_chan/pseuds/Becci_chan
Summary: One drink. It had only taken one drink to finally make him crumble. Johnny had expected it, no he had wanted it. Wanted to give Daniel the opportunity to let everything sink in properly while offering him a safe space. He simply hadn’t expected it this quickly. Or this violently.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	One Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of WIPs lying around at the moment and finally managed to finish one! Yay! :D   
> Hope you enjoy this little oneshot, you wonderful people! <3

One drink. It had only taken one drink to finally make him crumble. Johnny had expected it, no he had _wanted_ it. Wanted to give Daniel the opportunity to let everything sink in properly while offering him a safe space. He simply hadn’t expected it this quickly. Or this violently.

Johnny had taken him to a shady bar far outside of the city where he was sure that either nobody knew them or at least didn’t care. The dim lights and their place on a bench next to each other in a quiet corner helped providing the privacy they needed.

He had ordered a Coors for himself and a strong whiskey for Daniel, knowing he needed it to loosen his tongue. Never had Johnny expected him to suddenly start sobbing as if he had been stabbed in the throat and struggled with the sharp pain and the lack of oxygen.

Johnny wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He watched Daniel choking on his own breath, head buried in his hands, and his whole body shaking. This was not what he had planned. At all. And he didn’t want this day to end with him having to drive to a hospital.

Comforting people was not one of his strengths. He usually found his own comfort in alcohol, not words. Any action was better than shallow phrases if he was honest. He frowned. _Any_ action. He hesitated. If Daniel preferred words and forgot himself for just a moment, Johnny would probably have to block a punch in a few moments. But at least he was prepared for that.

Johnny placed a firm hand on Daniel’s neck and could see him freeze in an instant. No punch yet. He counted his blessings. When Daniel let out a shuddering breath, he knew he was actually on the right track. He carefully stroked along the warm skin with his fingers and started playing with the little hairs on his neck.

“You’re okay,” he said, voice low. “Just keep breathing.” 

He could tell Daniel was _trying_ to do that, but struggled greatly with the seemingly easy task. Johnny slipped into breathing a little deeper and more audible himself, hoping Daniel would start syncing his breaths with him. To his surprise, that worked as well.

After a couple minutes, Daniel straightened his body and leaned back on the bench, eyes closed. Johnny could still see the fresh tear tracks on his cheek, considered wiping his face for a moment, but decided against it. Not because someone could see them, only because he thought it was too intimate to do. And Daniel was already so close to him that their knees were touching.

Daniel seemed to not care about personal space though, because he let his head drop to the side and placed it on Johnny’s shoulder. His hair tickled the skin on Johnny’s neck. He didn’t mind. He actually didn’t mind anything about this situation. The closeness, the silence, the warmth. It was radiating from Daniel and made him feel comfortable. He could easily be lulled into sleep if he wanted to.

Johnny didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch Daniel, make sure the other knew this was okay and that he was there, but unfortunately unfamiliar bodies didn’t come with manuals telling people where touches were permitted and where they weren’t. Or where the touch would still be considered appropriate when you were friends. In the end he put one hand on Daniel’s knee and simply left it there. He didn’t allow his hand to stroke or even wander. Knee was appropriate, he had decided.

“Remind me what happened today and that it was real”, Daniel whispered after a while, voice still strained from crying.

“Your daughter won the All Valley Tournament, Kreese is finally leaving for good, the kids are safe, and Robby is at your place with Sam making sure he gets all the rest he needs. And yes,” he squeezed Daniel’s knee to emphasize his next words: “This is all real.”

“Good,” Daniel sighed in relief and Johnny smiled.

“We all deserve a break after cleaning up that whole mess,” Johnny mused.

“I could use a vacation,” Daniel admitted. “Somewhere quiet with no phone or internet connection.”

“Is that an invitation?” Johnny laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Daniel suddenly lifted his head and looked directly into Johnny’s eyes. Johnny could see he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure what or how. Daniel LaRusso was speechless? What kind of sorcery was that? 

Johnny grew more uncomfortable under his gaze with each passing second, so he tried to clarify his question for lack of other ideas:

“I wasn’t seri-“

“Would you?” Daniel interrupted him, looking for something in his eyes. Truth maybe. Or a revelation.

When Johnny didn’t answer, he asked again: “Would you go on a vacation with me when the storm has blown over?”

Johnny only saw sincerity in Daniel’s eyes, so he nodded dumbstruck. He could watch a slow smile stretch over Daniel’s face. One that actually reached his eyes. One that he hadn’t seen in quite a while, especially not directed at him. He offered him a halfsmile back.

Then Johnny briefly wet his lips, hesitant about his potential next move. But he had noticed that Daniel’s eyes had followed his tongue’s movement and he hoped that would be enough confirmation.

He removed his hand from Daniel’s knee and placed it on his chest instead, crowded him into the corner, shielding him from strangers and their eyes. The other hand cupped his jaw and then Daniel’s hands grabbed the open sides of his shirt and pulled him close. They met in the middle for a kiss that felt like it was long overdue, yet surprising at the same time.

For a second Johnny wondered if he had taken advantage of a vulnerable moment from Daniel, but the way his hands were in his shirt and the pressure of his lips told him differently. He had wanted it just as much, he didn’t just go along with it. And Johnny finally let himself enjoy that new sensation.

With his eyes closed, he could only feel the warmth of Daniel’s lips on his and then a curious tongue that asked for permission by gliding along his lower lip. Johnny willingly opened his mouth and welcomed Daniel in. It was warm and wet and he could feel his face flushing a little. He could get used to it. This was _hot_.

And when Daniel moved one of his hands from his shirt to his neck in an attempt to pull him even closer, to meld them together, Johnny felt goosebumps all over his body. There was also a muffled sound somewhere in his throat, something close to a moan. This shouldn’t arouse him as much as it did. It really shouldn’t. But Daniel had always been good at bringing out the worst and the best of him.

When they parted for air, Johnny opened his eyes, pleased to see that Daniel’s face looked like his own face felt. His mouth was slightly open and he was panting. Their eyes met and Johnny knew they thought the same. It was a connection only they could have and he wondered if that was the right night for them to give in. But then again: This night was as good as any other. Even better. They had been focused on everyone else for months now, they deserved time for themselves.

“We should leave,” Johnny murmured against Daniel’s lips, breaths mingling.

Daniel kissed him again, long and sensual. It was clear he didn’t want to let go. But it was also clear it wouldn’t have to be for long. When Johnny slowly pulled away, Daniel nodded with a smile and reached for his wallet to pay for their drinks before leaving the bar.

Tomorrow, they would start cleaning up the mess of the past months. But not tonight. Tonight, Johnny and Daniel would spend some quality time without thinking about anyone else. And they would enjoy it. Together.


End file.
